Merry xmas
by Chidori-Nagashi
Summary: Sakura acaba yendo a la fiesta de navidad a la que se rehusaba a ir... Cuando te dan una galleta de la fortuna y ésta te dice que te van a robar, lo que menos esperas es que te suceda lo que a Sakura. FELIZ NAVIDAD PEOPLE :D


Hay algo que sigo sin entender…

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en celebrar navidad cuando nosotros no somos católicos?

Bueno si lo sé, navidad para los japoneses tiene dos explicaciones y/o justificaciones. La primera es una excusa para fomentar el consumo y la segunda solo para celebrar.

Yo, particularmente, no soy la clase de persona que le gusta celebrar por que si. Y además tengo que estudiar…

_Toc, toc, toc _

- ¿Si? –

- Frentona, soy yo. Abre –

- Pasa, está abierto –

Ino, particularmente, es la clase de persona a la que le encanta festejar. No importa qué.

- ¿Qué diablos haces frentona? –

- Estudio, Ino. –

Ahí vamos otra vez…

- Sakura suelta esos libros ya mismo – me dice poniendo una mano sobre el libro que estoy leyendo. Alcé la vista y la miré.

- Cerda, tengo que estudiar – fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Al parecer esa excusa no le alcanzó para nada, me quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró justo en mi cara con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sabes que día es hoy ¿No? –

- Si, es 24 de diciembre ¿Algún problema con eso? – le pregunté alzando una ceja.

- No, ningún problema. Hay una fiesta y quiero que vengas –

- Lo siento, tengo que estudiar –

Ino me mira con reproche y yo solo le sonrío, como siempre se da por vencida y se va. Pienso que es hora de darme una ducha, así que eso hago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando haces una apuesta con el idiota de tu amigo, está claro que esperas ganar. Suerte la mía, Naruto ganó la estúpida apuesta y ahora yo tengo que cubrirlo durante toda la noche en su estúpido trabajo. Me gustaría saber ¿Desde cuando consigue citas más rápido que yo? Maldito bastardo.

- ¡Naruto, abre la puerta! - golpeé con fuerza. No sólo tenía que cubrirlo en su estúpido trabajo sino que también tenía que usar un estúpido uniforme. Hn. Golpeé otra vez la puerta con más fuerza, esta vez oí pasos y luego el sonido de las llaves.

- ¡Por fin llegas! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – me dijo en tono de reproche. Todavía me pregunto quién fue la afortunada que aceptó ser su cita.

Una vez cambiado me dirigí a la puerta y en cuanto me disponía a salir me topé con la figura de Ino, vestida para salir, en la puerta ¿Acaso el idiota este iba a salir con la chica Yamanaka? Si hubiera sabido que ella saldría con el primer idiota que le pregunte… Qué diablos…

Ella no se tomó la molestia de saludar y yo tampoco, así que me dispuse a ir a saldar la estúpida apuesta que perdí. Idiotas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hay nada mejor que una buena ducha en una noche como esta. Nunca fui gran amante de la naturaleza, pero si hay algo que no deja de sorprenderme es la nieve. Salí envuelta en una toalla, me sequé y cambié. Me disponía a volver a estudiar cuando me di cuenta de algo… Ino se llevó el estúpido libro de medicina. ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!

De un tirón salí de la cama, me vestí y salí a buscarla. Estúpida Ino.

Fui a su cuarto, pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde diablos se metió?

Hinata venía caminando por el pasillo, no perdía nada con preguntarle a ella…

- Hinata ¿Viste a Ino por algún lado? – ella se llevó un dedo a la comisura de los labios a modo de mostrar que estaba pensando.

- Si, fue a la habitación de Naruto a buscar unos apuntes y luego iba para la fiesta de navidad –

- ¿Tú no vas? – le pregunté un tanto extrañada. A donde quiera que Naruto vaya, ella también va. – ¿Tienes idea si llevaba un libro consigo? – le pregunté con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

- Si, si voy. Me encontraré con ellos allá – dijo un tanto sonrojada. – y si, llevaba un libro consigo, supongo que se lo llevaba a él – concluyó y se sonrojó aún más.

- Ya veo. ¡Gracias Hinata! – le dije atropelladamente mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Naruto.

En cuanto llegué llamé a la puerta, pero obtuve la misma respuesta que en el caso de Ino. Nada.

Ya deben de estar camino a la fiesta…

Quizá si encuentro a su compañero de cuarto él pueda abrirme la puerta y yo, entonces, podré fijarme si Ino dejó el libro en el cuarto de los chicos.

Bien el compañero de cuarto de Naruto es Sasuke. Genial, el tipo desaparece todo el maldito día, solo existe para hacer trabajos prácticos, tareas y exámenes, y solo él sabe donde diablos se mete el resto del tiempo ¿Dónde se supone voy a encontrarlo?

Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya hasta la maldita fiesta y les pida la llave a ellos.

Volví a mi cuarto y me arreglé acorde a la situación. Un vestido sencillo, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje, etc., etc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias al cielo la cafetería de la universidad está casi vacía, la poca gente que queda en cualquier momento se marcha al baile y yo aquí como idiota.

Recorro con la vista el lugar y cada vez me odio más por haber aceptado la estúpida apuesta que jugué con el dobe. Hn. Maldición todavía quedan tres horas para que acabe mi turno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que estuve lista, salí del cuarto a toda velocidad, decidí que lo mejor era que vaya en autobús. Bajé tres pisos por escalera y me detuve a tomar un poco de aire. Levanté la vista del suelo y me topé con la cafetería del establecimiento. Fijé mi vista en un punto en particular, el mostrador.

Mis ojos me engañan o ¿Ese es Sasuke?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más suspiré de manera sonora, creo que es mejor estar con mis padres el día de navidad que estar aquí. Miro el reloj por enésima vez y ahora falta media hora menos para irme, eso quiere decir que todavía me quedan dos horas y media más en este lugar.

Oigo la puerta de entrada, dirijo mi vista en esa dirección y ¿Sakura?

La chica es compañera de Naruto en clase de biología y mía en matemática, física y algún que otro par de materias insignificantes. Está ahí, parada en la puerta de entrada, vestida para salir. De seguro habrá quedado con alguien para salir hoy, o quizá vaya a la fiesta y decidió hacer una parada por un café.

Lo cierto es que me sorprende la idea de que salga, no es la clase de chica que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta, es más bien reservada, seria. Hice algunos trabajos con ella y tengo que admitirlo es inteligente. No es para nada desagradable a mi parecer y tampoco es fea, todo lo contrario, lo que más llama la atención, además del color rosa de su pelo, son sus ojos verdes. Siempre destellan un brillo particular.

La observo por un momento, está parada en el umbral de entrada y parece dudar que hacer. Dirige su vista al mostrador y veo que clava sus ojos en mí. No sé que tienen sus ojos, pero son penetrantes y logra que un leve escalofrío me recorra la espalda. Sostengo el contacto visual y ella comienza a caminar en mi dirección, eso me provoca sonreír de manera altanera, ella devuelve la sonrisa de la misma manera, definitivamente la chica tiene autocontrol. Cualquier otra hubiera caído desde el momento en que puse mis ojos ella.

- Hola Uchiha – me saludó con calma.

- Deja las formalidades de lado – le dije con una media sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió divertida, _bonita sonrisa, _pensé_._ – ¿Ibas a la fiesta? – le pregunté recorriéndola con la mirada.

- ¿Huh? ¿Lo dices por el vestido? Planeaba hacerlo hasta que te vi aquí – me respondió restándole importancia al asunto – necesito pedirte un favor – me dijo con calma, yo levanté una ceja. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando el dueño del local se acerca a nosotros.

- Uchiha, ya no queda casi nadie y bueno – miró a Sakura y le sonrió – parece que alguien vino a buscarte, así que levanta las mesas libres y retírate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Acaso el tipo piensa que vine a buscar a Sasuke? Bueno si, a eso vine pero no por lo que él piensa.

En cuanto el hombre nos dejó solos Sasuke me miró divertido y yo rodé los ojos, rio suavemente y murmuró un "Aguarda un segundo aquí" por lo bajo y se fue a juntar las mesas.

¿Ahora tengo una nueva duda? ¿Sasuke mal interpretó las cosas?

Tardó menos de diez minutos en levantar las mesas, luego se sacó el delantal que llevaba amarrado a la cintura y salimos del local.

- Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga por ti? – me preguntó calmadamente.

- Necesito que me prestes la llave de tu cuarto – le dije como si nada. Él sonrió divertido al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y para qué la quieres? – definitivamente el tipo mal interpretó las cosas, por que ya no hablaba con seriedad, hablaba con una mezcla de diversión y seducción en la voz, cosa que logró ponerme nerviosa. Aclaré la garganta lo más que pude e intenté formar una respuesta.

- Necesito un libro que creo que mi amiga dejó en el cuarto de ustedes – le dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Claaaaaaaaaro_, pensé. Así que la chica quiere ir a buscar un libro que su amiga dejó en mi cuarto. Bien, si quiere jugar juguemos.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto, abrí la puerta y prendí las luces de la habitación, le hice el ademán para que entre y yo la seguí detrás. Ella entró con cautela y noté que recorrió el lugar con la mirada, luego avanzó hasta la cama de Naruto y tomó un libro.

Estaba diciendo la verdad.

Se giró sobre si misma y llevó el libro a la altura de su pecho, lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo extendió para que yo lo viera.

-Aquí esta – me dijo sonriendo. Yo no sabía que responder, me parecía estúpido decirle "Bien por ti" o algo así. – Bueno… creo que ya me voy – dijo con nerviosismo.

- Que te diviertas – le dije y ella alzó una ceja – en la fiesta – concluí. Y ella se rio.

- No voy a ninguna fiesta. – me respondió.

-¿Ah no? – le pregunté alzando una ceja.

- No, las encuentro aburridas. – me contestó con tranquilidad. Ahora yo empecé a reír.

- Eso es por que nunca fuiste a una fiesta conmigo. – ella alzó una ceja y sonrió.

- Puede ser –

- ¿Nos encontramos en quince minutos abajo? – le pregunté, asumo que con eso entendió que la estoy invitando a salir.

- Mmm… en quince minutos – dudó por un segundo – bien, te espero en la puerta de entrada – me dijo y salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué diablos acepté? No tengo idea. Solo sé que en quince minutos voy a ir a una fiesta a la cual me había rehusado a ir.

Con tranquilidad y paso vago bajé las escaleras por segunda vez en la noche, en cuanto llegué al punto de encuentro recargué mi espalda contra la pared y me dediqué a divagar el resto del tiempo que tenía que esperar a Sasuke.

En cuanto llegó me dijo que aguardara un momento, que ya volvía. En menos de dos minutos un auto negro se estacionó en la entrada. Se bajó la ventanilla del asiento del acompañante y divisé el rostro de Sasuke indicándome que me suba al auto. Y eso hice.

-Bonito auto – le dije mientras me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Gracias – fue lo único que contestó.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar, buscamos un lugar para estacionar y luego fuimos rumbo a la fiesta. En la entrada había, de cada lado, una chica repartiendo galletas de la fortuna para todos aquellos que entren a la fiesta.

En cuanto recibí la mía la abrí, noté que Sasuke hacía lo mismo con la suya.

"_Hoy te robarán algo"_ decía la mía. Maldición. No soy supersticiosa pero no me gustan los malos augurios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hoy seguirás una tradición diferente"_ ¿A qué diablos se refiere?

-¿Qué dice la tuya? – le pregunté a Sakura.

- Que hoy me van a robar – dijo riendo. - ¿Y la tuya? – me preguntó.

- Que voy a seguir una tradición diferente –

- Qué extraño… - dijo en un susurro, yo asentí. – De todas maneras, esto es solo para supersticiosos, por mí pueden decir lo que les venga en gana. No me preocupa. –

- Bien, vayamos a buscar a los demás y a celebrar – ella rio.

- Claro, vamos – dijo sonriendo.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlos. Estaban en el medio de la pista de baile, Naruto con Hinata e Ino con Gaara. Miré de reojo a Sakura y vi que ella también los había encontrado. La tomé de la mano para que no pierda el paso y comenzamos a abrir camino hacia donde estaba el resto. En cuanto llegamos todos se nos quedaron mirando. Naruto rio por lo bajo y luego siguió bailando con Hinata. Gaara parecía no salir de su asombro, pero solo sonrió de lado. En cuanto a Ino, se nos acercó y riendo nos dijo algo así como "Lo tenían guardado" Sakura rodó los ojos y yo conteste con un simple "Hn".

Bailamos toda la noche del veinticuatro, no paramos en ningún momento. Nuestros pasos coordinaron perfectamente en cada canción, cada ritmo. Ella sabe divertirse, solo le faltaba encontrar con quién.

En cuanto fueron las doce menos cinco detuvieron la música y anunciaron que llegaba la hora del brindis. Varios meseros aparecieron y comenzaron a repartir copas con champagne, en cuanto una mesera pasó cerca nuestro yo tomé dos copas y una se la di a Sakura, ella sonrió y me dijo "Gracias" yo solo asentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tipo que nos dio aviso del brindis comenzó a dar un discurso de esos que dan en las fiestas de este tipo, sobre paz, amor, unidad y esa clase de cosas. Hubiera sido genial que el hombre supiera hablar bien.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando? – me preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

- Bien, muy bien – le contesté sonriendo – hace mucho tiempo no me divertía tanto – agregué y volví a reír. Él sonrió.

- Lo ves, era cuestión de encontrar a la persona indicada para celebrar – me dijo con tono casual. Yo asentí.

- Tienes razón – le dije y volví a prestar atención al tipo que daba el discurso. Ahora empezaba a hacer la cuenta regresiva. Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Siete… Seis… Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno… Todos comenzaron a gritar "Feliz navidad" y brindaban con sus amigos así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo. Lo malo es que cuando me di vuelta para saludar a mis amigos no estaba ninguno a excepción de Sasuke que estaba al lado mío.

- Feliz navidad Sakura – me dijo acercando su copa a la mía.

- Feliz navidad Sasuke – le respondí y choqué mi copa con la de él.

Una vez que terminamos de brindar dejamos las copas en una barra que había a un costado de la pista. Miré a mí alrededor y seguía sin encontrar a los demás, pero noté que estaba nevando otra vez. Y me quedé mirando en dirección a la ventana.

- ¿Te gusta la nieve verdad? – me preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

- Si – le contesté al tiempo que asentía.

No había forma de salir afuera a menos que salgas del salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, así que opté por acercarme a la ventana. Sasuke me siguió de cerca.

-Es una vista espléndida – acotó, yo asentí.

- La ciudad es muy hermosa de noche y lo es más en estos momentos - le dije sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

El silencio se estableció entre nosotros, aún así no era para nada incómodo. Me gusta el silencio…

Me sentí observada por un instante y al otro sentí la presencia de alguien detrás nuestro.

- Ustedes dos tienen que darse un beso – oí que alguien decía. Me di vuelta automáticamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando idiota? – le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

- Ustedes están debajo de un muérdago, tienen que besarse - dijo apuntando a un pequeño ramillete de hojas, supongo que ese es el dichoso muérdago.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos? – le pregunté con un deje de fastidio.

- No lo sé, pero es tradición – respondió con inocencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tradición… una tradición _diferente_… ¿Será eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La tradición me vale un… - fue todo lo que llegué a decir.

En cuanto me caí en la cuenta, sentí los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos y me quedé estática. Al segundo después el se quedó igual, solo que no separó sus labios de los míos.

¿Estaba esperando una respuesta? ¿Qué diablos pretende? ¡Es un beso! Y encima es…_ robado_.

Oh…

No lo pensé más, solo correspondí.

**Fin.**


End file.
